


my boy

by Thea_rainbow



Series: My boy [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feelings, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to shake his head, Josh was not his boy. They agreed to quick fucks to release tension, cuddle session to ease anxiety and trading of soft kisses when they had no energy but craved closeness.</p><p>They never named it, they never thought of it.</p><p>Until Tyler had to watch someone dirty press their slimy lips to the drummers’ neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my boy

Light was flashing, the beat kept the people around him moving and the cold glass in his hand felt more like an escape with every second that went by. He shouldn’t have gone out tonight, but Josh went out to explore the city they were staying in for the next 2 days. And now he was here, standing between sweating bodies and loud obnoxious music and he hated it.

He turned around, back to the bartender to order another Vodka Bull and just in that moment, he saw something pink, like cotton candy in the sea of heads at the other end of the counter on the edge of the dance floor. Josh said he would go explore. Not go and...

The train of thought was killed the moment he saw him, Josh, swaying with another person pressed against his back with their filthy paws all over his chest. What the fuck was he doing here? And who the fuck dares to touch his boy?

He had to shake his head, Josh was not his boy. They agreed to quick fucks to release tension, cuddle session to ease anxiety and trading of soft kisses when they had no energy but craved closeness.

They never named it, they never thought of it.

Until Tyler had to watch someone dirty press their slimy lips to the drummers’ neck and Tyler could feel the tiny gasp flying from Josh’s mouth, because he heard it so often, it was burned into the inside of his skull, the sweet sound. He had to watch how Josh’s eyelids fluttered and shut tightly as the other person kissed and bit his neck up and down. Something Tyler loved to do on the pale skin stretched across a delicate throat. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach, turning his fingers into a fist and his drink into something wet on the ground.

He marched through the crowd, shoulders drawn back, head held high as he came closer and closer to the filthy thing that was touching his and his alone.

“Get the fuck away from him.” He growled as he grasped their shoulder, drawing them back and away from his boy until they were turned to him, wide eyes, so dull and meaningless. He grasped their chin, holding the skin there.

“Tyler.” Josh gasped after he turned around to see what happened to his dance partner. “What are you doing?” 

“Keeping the filth away from you.” He growled, shaking the person he was holding. “See him?” He turned their face into Josh’s direction.

They nodded, scared into silence.

“That’s my boy. Mine. Not yours. Not anyone else. Okay? Don’t even think about laying another one of your dirty fingers on him.” With another nod, Tyler let go of their chin and watched as they retreated, vanishing into the crowd with ease.

“Tyler?” Oh right, there was a reason why he was so angry. Whipping around, Tyler took Josh’s appearance in. Black tight shirt, tight black pants and with his pink hair all over the place. He looked like what devils cake tasted like.

“I am not yours, you know that right? You said to me that this _thing_ we... have…” he stopped and Tyler curled his fingers around his wrist as Josh tried to rub his eyes. Just holding it, drawing him closer until they stood toes on toes.

“I am not yours, you are not mine.” Josh said, shaking his head, looking at his wrist before shaking Tyler’s finger off his skin. He watched as beautiful eyes filled with hurt squeezed once again shut, but not from pleasure.

“I’m going.” With that, Josh took off, leaving Tyler behind. He never thought. Full stop. He should have at least pretended to think about this situation beforehand. But no.

Running after him, it seemed that the crowd had thickened, leaving him to fight through the masses of humans, dancing and grinding, until he stumbled out of the door and into a warm night.

People were standing around the entrance, smoking.

“Hey!” Few heads turned.

“A guy, my height with pink hair, where did he go?” he asked. A person with long red hair pointed him to his left and with a quick “Thank you.” shouted into their direct, he was gone, running into the night.

Moments later he spotted the so familiar pink hair in the distance, illuminated by the moonshine.

“Josh.” He yelled, loud enough to be echoed around them, like tiny ghosts calling his beautiful boy.

He came to a stop and Tyler sped up to stop moments later right beside him. Only after he got his breathing in control, Josh began to speak into the dark night, not really looking at him.

“You said yourself that we are not in a relationship. We are merely two close boys with a sexual something.” He began, scratching his chin with shaking fingers. Tyler needed to take him into his arms, calm him down from whatever it was that was making him shake so hard.

But it was probably him that caused that.

“Did you change your mind? Do you want to be mine so I am yours?” Josh asked, his eyes moving slowly to his and he took the first free breath since he first spotted Josh.

“I never want anyone else touching you, I never want anyone else kissing your skin, holding you close, marking you up.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I want you to be mine. My boy, my treasure. My most prized possession.” This time when Tyler grabbed his wrist, Josh let him. Even let him move closer. And didn’t move back when Tyler pressed his cheek against Josh, ghosting a breath over Josh ear.

“I want to be the only one who touches you, make you moan so heavenly that it’s a sin to not hear it every day. I want to be the only one who wrecks you until you are more than art, beautiful sculptured art. I want to be the only one you wake up to, the only one who gets to see you the first thing in the morning.“ He paused to lift his hand up and curl around the other side of Josh’s face, holding him close.

“I want you to be mine as much as I want to be yours.” Josh gasped then, leaning into Tyler’s hand.

“Does that answer it?”

“Yes.” It was a broken sound, dripping from between Josh’s lips before the collided with Tyler’s, consuming them with one move, in one second and they were gone, drowning in their touchs in the middle of the walkway, bathed in the moonlight.

When they slowly moved away from each other, silence fell over them for a moment.

“Hotel?” Josh then asked with a raspy voice, breathless from the kiss.

With the buzz still tingling in his lips, Tyler nodded and took Josh’s hand, warm and perfect in his as he lead the way down the road.

“I am afraid of what tomorrow will bring.” Tyler said, fingers locking with Josh’s as they walked. The simple contact brought comfort, calmness. Hope.

“I’m afraid that we will fall apart. A part of me knows that it will never happen. Knows that we are going to be each others until we end in dust. But my doubts...” Tyler trailed off, looking at the man beside him and he felt the doubt flaking off his heart like paint on an old car when Josh turned his face to him, his eyes softening as his smile grew.

“Can you feel this?” Josh squeezed his hand tightly, not hurting but grounding.

“Yes.” They kept on walking, never stopping until the would reach their goal. A hotel room filled with a bed they had to make their own tonight.

“That’s now…. That’s right now. Late at night in some streets the name we don’t know. And we are alright. And we are going to have sex soon. That’s what happens now. Let’s just concentrate on now.” Josh let his words flow into the air, letting them wrap around Tyler’s being. 

“Okay.”

* * *

 

They had the whole night. And they took it with open arms as they stumbled into the hotel room and into another world where silver lightning streamed through the wide windows around the room, all light pouring onto the bed standing there, untouched and so strange Tyler thought.

As if Josh read his mind, he walked directly up to the bed and ripped the perfectly made blanket from the mattress, leaving the bed bare. And then he was stepping out of his shoes and Tyler had to work quickly to get the lube and condoms out of the bag that stood somewhere against the wardrobe, unpacked. And when he turned to walk to the bed, he just stood there, staring with wide eyes.

Josh sat on the edge of the bed, pink hairs falling into his face that was highlighted by silver light. He looked like he was glowing under the moon’s attention.

“Make me glow underneath you.” Josh whispered and it was still loud in the quiet of the room and Tyler smiled.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” He also whispered, walking towards him before he stood between his legs and dipped down, pressing a kiss to those tranquilizing lips. He giggled, throaty and so beautiful Tyler had to press another and another kiss to those lips until the laughter was exchanged for a soft moan.

The pink haired man tugged on the brunet until they toppled backwards onto the bed, not letting go of the kiss they still exchanged, leading them to a breathless moment, gasping for the air to continue building the heat between them. Hands roaming over skin that ran hot under the fingertips, leaving trails of heat behind.

“Please-“ Josh gasped, turning his head for Tyler to press his lips to the skin there, licking over the beating pulse.

“What do you need?” He asked, hands already wandering between them to shove the drummers shirt up to expose his stomach. Splaying his fingers out, Tyler felt every breath running through his boy underneath his hand, felt his skin expand.

“Need you on me, need you inside of me.” Josh murmured, shoved Tyler slightly back to make room, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on the ground as soon as it was over his own head. And then Tyler was pulled down and into a familiar chest, burning with the heat building up between them.

Hands were ghosting over displayed skin, fingernails following, leaving trails of red along the soft skin.

“Come on.” Josh breathed out, hands digging into Tyler’s ass, pressing him closer into the space between his legs. With a last kiss Tyler freed himself from Josh’s limbs before getting up. Hastily undressing himself until he had nothing on him. Josh had already followed his lead, lying naked on the bed, legs splayed open for Tyler to come back to and Tyler did, crawling over him until he could press their hips together, their cocks rubbing against each other in an attempt to relief the ache in their stomachs.

“Fuck me, please.” Josh begged prettily, head thrown back as they ground against each other, arousal burning in their veins. Tyler nodded, head rubbing against the skin of Josh’s throat where he had hidden his face, murmuring a “have to prep you.” Between shaking breaths.

But Josh just shook his head, lifting his hips up, curling his legs around Tyler’s waist.

“Did that already. Please...“Tyler stopped, his whole body stilled. He lifted himself onto his elbow to look at Josh underneath him. Jealousy was back, like acid in his stomach.

“You planned on getting fucked tonight?” he growled, leaning closer until their faces where inches apart.

“I had to prove myself that I wasn’t yours. All of it. That I didn’t belong to you. Because you clearly didn’t belong to me.” Josh answered him, voice wavering, eyes screwed shut, eyelashes wet.

The acid was gone, replaced with steel, heavy in his gut. Guilt.

“I’m sorry.” Pressing a fluttering kiss to his boys lips, Tyler curled himself around Josh, hands holding his cheeks securely.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole.” Tyler whispered, another kiss pressed to Josh’s cheek, trailing up to the corner of his eyes, tasting salt.

“I am yours as much as you are mine.”

Josh nodded, moving his head until he captured Ty’s lips with his, bringing him back to the heat that danced between them not moments ago.

Tyler grabbed the lube, never letting go of the kiss, as he poured some lube onto his fingers, trailing them between them along taunted, red skin until he pressed 2 fingers into Josh welcoming body, sinking in, slick and hot. Josh wiggled his hips, drawing Tyler closer and soon a third finger followed, stretching him gently.

“You will never have to do that ever again. I will take care of you.” Tyler said, slipping his fingers out of Josh to pull a condom over his aching erection, stroking himself to spread the lube before pressing it to the slick hole.

Their eyes met and Josh nodded, heavy lidded and slowly. Tyler pushed in slowly, enjoying the feeling of Josh’s body pulsing around him and hearing the sounds his boy made underneath him.

That little gasp, slowly fading into a breathy exhale.

Tyler bottomed out, hips flush against Josh’s ass in an attempt to get deeper, to sink into each other until nothing else but them existed.

“You are so beautiful.” Tyler murmured as he stilled, letting Josh get used to the feeling of being so full. Pressing kisses to the drummer’s flushed face, along his jaw line to his ears, along his throat while telling him how amazing he was, how gorgeous he felt around him, how he couldn’t wait for the world to see that Josh was his now.

“Please move.” Josh begged, arching his back, moving his hips, until Tyler gripped his waist with both hands while sitting up, pulling Josh along so his ass was cradled in Tyler’s lap. Another tiny gasp filled the space between them and Tyler cherished each and every single one of them.

With the first thrust, slow and deep, Tyler marked their rhythm, that didn’t change until Josh was begging for him to go faster, to make him his. Slow was exchanged for a faster pace and the singer’s hands curled tighter into soft forgiving flesh until bruises blossomed under his fingertips and his boys fingernails dragged red welts along his shoulder blades down to his ass where greedy hands pulled him closer and closer.

“Touch me” was gasped, head thrown back into the pillows. Tyler uncurled a hand from around his waist to close it around Josh’s cock, giving Josh something he could fuck into.

Moans and breathless words were floating around them, accompanied by the sound of skin on skin, slapping to an unheard beat until Josh came, eyes fluttering open and mouth dropping, his body stilling for a moment before waves upon waves of pleasure washed through him. Tyler never wavered, fucking him through his orgasm until he came himself, falling forward to bury his face into Josh’s neck and biting into his shoulder to muffle his scream.

“Mine.” Tyler growled, mind hazy and still high from the orgasm, licking over the teeth shaped bruise forming on Josh’s shoulder.

Josh laughed at that, body shaking with it. He placed a hand into Tyler’s hair to brush them out of his face.

“Mine.” He repeated and pulled Tyler into a kiss, soft and slow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
